Brigid Brannagh
|birthplace = San Francisco, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Guest star |characters = }} Brigid Brannagh , sometimes credited as Brigid Walsh or Brigid Conley Walsh, is the actress who played in the second season episode . Born in San Francisco, California, she is one of eight children of Irish parents. She has been acting professionally since she was a teenager. Career Film Brannagh made her film debut in the 1988 comedy The Wrong Guy, portraying the young sister of . Her fellow Enterprise guest star, Jonathan Schmock, also had a role in this film. Brannagh's next film was the direct-to-video fantasy adventure Quest of the Delta Knights, in which she starred with ''Star Trek'' film and supporting actor David Warner. In 1998, Brannagh co-starred with guest performers Edward Laurence Albert and Meg Foster in an independent adaptation of Alexandre Dumas' The Man in the Iron Mask, in which Brannagh played Molly Pichon. Brannagh then played the lead in the 1999 independent drama The Fair, starring opposite Raphael Sbarge and Neil Vipond. Brannagh's most recent film was the 2002 comedy Life Without Dick. Her co-stars in this film included Geoffrey Blake, John Eddins, Teri Garr, Don McMillan, Holmes Osborne, and Ian Patrick Williams. Television At the age of 17, Brannagh was cast as a regular on the FOX television comedy series True Colors, which ran from 1990 through 1992. She was later cast in another FOX series, the 1996 science fiction drama Kindred: The Embraced, on which she worked alongside fellow Star Trek guest performers Jeff Kober and Brian Thompson. Brannagh's first made-for-television movie was 1993's Rio Shannon, in which she co-starred with Robert Beltran, who began playing Chakotay on the following year. That same year, Brannagh appeared with Matt Frewer, Aaron Lustig, and Jack Shearer in The Day My Parents Ran Away. Brannagh portrayed Wesley Wyndam-Price's girlfriend, Virginia Bryce, in four episodes of the cult television series Angel – one episode episode with Patrick Kilpatrick, another directed by Michael Grossman, and a third directed by James Whitmore, Jr. and co-starring Thomas Kopache. In 2001, Branagh appeared as felon Tammy Felton in two episodes of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation – one directed by Lou Antonio, the other co-starring Susan Gibney. Lou Antonio previously directed Brannagh in episodes of American Gothic and Roar. Brannagh has also held recurring roles on such television dramas as Brooklyn South (working with Bill Bolender, Richard McGonagle, Mark Rolston, James B. Sikking, and Titus Welliver), Legacy (with Lisa Banes, Casey Biggs, and Brett Cullen) and Citizen Baines (starring James Cromwell, in episodes with Rosalind Chao, Clyde Kusatsu, Dakin Matthews, and Armin Shimerman). In addition, Brannagh has made single guest appearances on such series as Doogie Howser, M.D. (starring Lawrence Pressman and James B. Sikking), NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp and Sharon Lawrence), ER (with Lily Mariye), Sliders (starring John Rhys-Davies), Veronica's Closet (starring Kirstie Alley and Wallace Langham), Charmed (directed by James L. Conway), Diagnosis Murder (with Joanna Cassidy and Granville Van Dusen in an episode directed by Vincent McEveety), and The West Wing (with Len Cariou and Michael Cavanaugh), 24 (with Daniel Dae Kim and Zachary Quinto), Without a Trace (with Roxann Dawson and series regular Enrique Murciano), and K-Ville (starring John Carroll Lynch and directed by Terrence O'Hara) and NCIS. In 2005, she was a regular on the short-lived FX war drama Over There. She also starred as Pamela Moran for six seasons on the Lifetime drama series Army Wives, which premiered in 2007. External links * * de:Brigid Brannaugh es:Brigid Brannaugh nl:Brigid Brannagh Category:Performers Category:ENT performers